Siempre
by Thebigticket21
Summary: [PostRE5] Chris Redfield y Jill Valentine acaban de llegar de África. Sin embargo, Jill debe pasar un tiempo en las instalaciones médicas de la B.S.A.A. para hacerse pruebas, lo cual pondrá al límite a la propia Jill. ¿Será Chris capaz de devolverle la confianza? ¿Serán capaces de superar el infierno por el que les hizo pasar Wesker?


¡Muy buenas a todos! Después de unos meses aquí estoy de nuevo... aunque lo cierto es que no tengo ni idea de cuándo volveré. Se me ocurrió hacer este pequeño fic y he querido compartirlo con vosotros. Espero que os guste!

* * *

Era una mañana soleada. Parecía que hasta el tiempo se había aliado con él. Conducía su vehículo sin poder contener una ligera sonrisa hacia el cuartel general de la B.S.A.A. Había cumplido su promesa: había descubierto la verdad sobre lo que había ocurrido aquella noche en la mansión europea de Spencer. Jill había sido declarada muerta en servicio. Su cuerpo ni ninguna de sus pertenencias habían aparecido, y Chris había decidido no darse por vencido.

Habían sido tres años muy largos, demasiado. La vida le había puesto una prueba que le había costado horrores superar, pero la satisfacción de haber traído de vuelta a su compañera no tenía precio. Sin embargo… torció un poco el gesto. Había cambiado… mucho. No tenía ni idea de qué era lo que ese cabrón de Wesker había hecho con ella, pero sólo con mirarla podía sentir que una parte de Jill se había ido.

Sus ojos estaban faltos de expresión, y qué decir de su pelo. Ahora era rubio. No era que a Chris le disgustara, pero eran demasiados cambios que asimilar. Siempre había respetado y admirado a su compañera incondicionalmente… y amado en secreto. Con un suspiro giró a la derecha en la avenida. Ya casi estaba llegando al edificio de la B.S.A.A.

Cuando vio a Jill caer por aquella ventana con Wesker creyó morirse. Había sido, posiblemente, el peor momento de su vida. Esa experiencia le había servido para darse cuenta de que había perdido a la mujer de su vida. No se avergonzaba reconocerlo. Desde que se habían conocido en Raccoon City habían forjado un vínculo que con ninguna mujer había formado.

Era especial. No había dudado en seguirlo, había puesto en riesgo su vida incontables veces sólo por estar a su lado... Sabía que tenía que romper de una vez por todas con esa barrera que le impedía mostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente, porque no podía permitirse perderla de nuevo.

Entró en la zona de aparcamiento del edificio buscando algún lugar vacío. Era la segunda vez que pisaba la oficina en menos de doce horas. Habían llegado a Estados Unidos a última hora de la noche. Jill se había pasado casi todo el trayecto dormida, y no le echaba la culpa. Si para él había sido duro estar sin ella, no quería ni imaginar por el infierno que tendría que haber pasado ella en Kijuju.

La tenían retenida en la zona de cuarentena. Los especialistas querían hacerle una serie de pruebas para comprobar hasta qué punto había sido expuesta al Uroboros o a cualquier otro virus que Wesker hubiera utilizado con ella. No tenía que ir para nada a la oficina; de hecho, le habían dado una semana de vacaciones por su excelente labor en África, pero quería hablar con los doctores en persona y, si se lo permitían, con Jill. Necesitaba verla, decirle que todo iba a salir bien… aunque no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que le esperaba.

Encontró un hueco en la parte oeste, casi en la entrada. Pues sí que estaba concurrida la oficina a esa hora de la mañana. Subió la ventanilla y apagó el motor. Era un día bastante suave para ser verano. Había elegido una camisa azul de manga corta y unos pantalones negros bastante ajustados. Echó el contacto y caminó con decisión hacia la entrada de la sede.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se alegraba de poner un pie allí. Saludó al encargado de seguridad enseñándole su tarjeta de identificación. El tipo asintió haciéndole un gesto para que entrara. La recepción estaba atestada de agentes que iban y venían. Algunos hablaban por teléfono, otros miraban en las pantallas las noticias, y muchos iban con documentos en las manos.

Chris caminó hacia la derecha, donde estaban los ascensores. Había un total de cinco. Esperaba que alguno de ellos llegara pronto. Unos quince agentes también esperaban. Se situó al lado de una mujer que leía la primera plana de un periódico. Ni siquiera reparó en él. Pero los demás le hacían gestos con la mano a los que el ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. respondía con una ligera sonrisa.

-Me alegro de verle de vuelta, capitán –le saludó un joven que estaba a su izquierda. A Chris le sonaba de haberlo visto por allí, aunque no tenía ni idea de su nombre. Pero le sonaba algo así como Nivans. Era un recluta que había entrado justo antes de irse a África.

-Gracias –respondió en el momento en el que el ascensor de en medio y el de la esquina izquierda llegaban. De ellos bajaron bastantes empleados, la mayoría de ellos con prisas. Si algo le gustaba a Chris de los agentes era que se tomaban completamente en serio su trabajo. La B.S.A.A. no sería lo que es sin su esfuerzo, sin el riesgo al que se exponen diariamente luchando contra el bioterrorismo.

El moreno accedió el elevador del dentro y pulsó el botón del sótano tres, donde se encontraban las instalaciones médicos. El resto de inquilinos fue pulsando diferentes botones. Tal y como imaginaba, ninguna se dirigía hacia la parte baja. Si no calculaba mal, el ascensor lo dejaría primero a él y luego se encargaría de dejar a los demás en sus respectivas plantas.

Las puertas se cerraron con un ligero traqueteo. Y tal y como había imaginado, comenzó el descenso. Se cruzó de brazos y decidió mirar al suelo. Tenía muchísimas ganas de ver a Jill. No sabía si Barry se pasaría por allí, pero le había puesto al corriente del milagroso rescate. Él también lo había pasado realmente mal cuando le contó lo que había sucedido aquella fatídica noche. Los tres eran muy buenos amigos, demasiado. Habían pasado por tantas cosas que eran una familia.

El trayecto fue más corto de lo esperado. Las puertas se abrieron. Chris salió decidido, sin mirar atrás. Se notaba que había llegado a las instalaciones médicas: paredes blancas, pasillos llenos de ventanas donde hombres y mujeres con batas y trajes trabajaban. Y por supuesto ese inconfundible olor a medicina, ese que tanto había odiado de pequeño.

No tenía ni idea de dónde tenían a Jill, pero lo averiguaría pronto. Le preguntaría al primer médico, enfermero o enfermera que viera. Pasó junto a una cristalera donde vio a varios agentes tumbados en camillas. Heridos en el campo de batalla… Nunca era una buena noticia, pero al menos podían considerarse afortunados de estar vivos. Uno de ellos tenía un aparatoso vendaje en la cabeza.

Vio a una doctora caminar en su dirección consultando unos papeles que tenía en la mano. Debía tener más o menos su edad. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, y tenía unas gafas que acentuaban sus ojos claros. Chris aceleró el paso hasta situarse delante de ella. La mujer levantó ligeramente la mirada, y se detuvo completamente al verlo.

-Capitán Redfield… -logró decir con un ligero tono de sorpresa. Nunca había tenido el placer de tratar con él en persona. Pero casi todas las mujeres hablaban de lo atractivo que era. Y lo cierto era que no se equivocaban lo más mínimo: esa barba de un par de días sin afeitar, esos ojos marrones penetrantes… -. No esperaba… verle por aquí.

Aunque en realidad creía saberlo. Lo más seguro es que estuviera allí por Valentine. Sabía que se había embarcado en una misión en África, y que había conseguido traerla viva en circunstancias misteriosas. Valentine llevaba muerta cerca de tres años, pero allí estaba, vivita y coleando. Pero se alegraba mucho de ello. Era una de las fundadoras de la organización, y gracias a sus esfuerzos podía trabajar en lo que siempre había querido: investigar virus y ayudar a los heridos.

-Vengo a ver a la señorita Valentine –anunció el mayor de los Redfield adoptando un gesto más profesional. Una cosa era venir sonriendo como un bobo en su coche y otra mostrarse como un profesional dentro del edificio -. ¿Podría decirme en qué habitación se encuentra?

-Vengo precisamente de verla… -respondió la doctora haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta que estaba al fondo del pasillo -. Me han encargado que sea yo quien me ocupe de su proceso de rehabilitación.

-Entonces no tendrá ningún inconveniente en ponerme al corriente de cómo se encuentra… -Chris utilizó el tono más suplicante que fue capaz. Necesitaba saber de primera mano cómo evolucionaba su mejor amiga. Ya conocía ese rollo de que los médicos no debían informar sobre sus pacientes a nadie que no fuera familia.

¿Y a quién se lo iba a contar? El padre de Jill estaba en una cárcel de Luisiana cumpliendo una condena de cuarenta años. Se había prometido que haría todo lo necesario por cuidarla, por intentar que todo volviera a ser como antes… Aunque no tenía ni idea de que eso fuera a funcionar. ¿Y si reaccionaba de forma violenta a causa del virus? ¿O si tenía ciertos efectos secundarios?

Jill ya había sido víctima con anterioridad del virus T, y no tenía ni idea de cómo eso podía afectarle. Por eso necesitaba que la doctora le contara todo lo que sabía. Estaba convencido a sacarla de allí costara lo que costase. Y por supuesto a devolverle su antiguo empleo. No se imaginaba una vida en la B.S.A.A. sin ella.

La mujer miró de un lado a otro con desconfianza. Chris frunció el ceño. No le gustaba nada esa actitud. Se acercó a un despacho que había a la derecha del pasillo y abrió la puerta. Le hizo un gesto al ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. para que entrara. Lo hizo sin dudarlo. La doctora cerró la puerta en cuanto estuvo en el interior y le indicó que se sentara en la silla que estaba delante de la mesa. Dejó los papeles sobre la mesa, a la vista de Chris, que no pudo evitar que el corazón se le acelerara al leer el nombre de Jill en la parte superior.

Había un montón de cifras y palabras que no entendía, pero estaba seguro de que la doctora querría hablar sobre ello. No podía negar que no estaba empezando a preocuparse.

-Esta información es completamente confidencial –le dijo situándose al otro lado de la mesa -. Sé que le une una estrecha relación con la señorita Valentine, así que creo que estará muy interesado en todo lo que voy a contarle.

-Por supuesto. Haré todo lo que me pida –hizo una pequeña pausa -. Se lo debo. Haría… cualquier cosa por ella.

La mujer sonrió un poco. Puso los papeles a la vista de ambos, de forma que pudiera ir explicándolo todo sin perder de vista las referencias.

-Bien. Lo que voy a explicarle es muy importante, así que preste mucha atención… -Chris asintió sin titubear. Estaba dispuesto a escuchar toda la verdad.

* * *

Jill observó cómo la puerta de su habitación se cerraba. La doctora había venido a darle los resultados de la analítica que le habían hecho a primera hora de la mañana. Por lo que le había contado, no tenía demasiada buena pinta. Casi todos los valores estaban por debajo del nivel recomendado: azúcar, colesterol, leucocitos, glóbulos rojos… Le había mandado varias pastillas y ampollas que debía tomarse a lo largo del día con las comidas.

Y lo cierto era que tenía miedo, mucho miedo. ¿Qué pasaba si su cuerpo no reaccionaba a los tratamientos? ¿Qué pasaba si el virus seguía latente…? No quería ser un estorbo para nadie, y mucho menos volver a ser un conejillo de indias. No recordaba gran cosa, pero lo poco que había en su memoria le daban escalofríos: gente infectada con el Uroboros, tubos criogénicos con cientos de personas para experimentar, ese aparato que estaba en su pecho…

Se llevó la mano instintivamente hacia él. No podía tocarlo a través de la bata verde que llevaba puesta, pero sabía que estaba allí, como una especie de marca que debía llevar por haber permitido semejante barbarie en África. ¿Y qué podía haber hecho? Wesker la había tenido completamente dominada. Aunque se había resistido todas y cada una de las veces que la había utilizado como cobaya, eso no había hecho más que satisfacer a su captor.

Sintió un escalofrío. Se levantó de la cama. Le temblaban las manos. No tenía ni idea de qué era lo que le pasaba. Había estado toda la noche vomitando sangre. La doctora le había dicho que posiblemente eran efectos secundarios del virus, pero no parecía demasiado convencida. ¿Y si eso quería decir que estaba adaptándose a su interior y que tardaría poco en convertirla en una cosa monstruosa?

Estaba decidida. Tenía que hablar con la doctora o con cualquiera para hacerle ver que mientras estuviera allí sería un peligro para todos los empleados de la B.S.A.A. Se acercó a la puerta y se quedó boquiabierta al comprobar que no tenía pomo. ¡La puerta sólo podía abrirse desde fuera! Se apoyó contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos pensativa. Eso quería decir que ya estaban al corriente de que podía resultar peligrosa.

Se separó con lentitud de la pared suspirando. Lo cierto era que desde que había vuelto estaban portándose con ella de manera excepcional. Su habitación tenía televisor, radio, cuarto de baño, una cama bastante cómoda y hasta un portátil. La comida era más que aceptable, y hasta iban a ponerle una dieta para que su organismo volviera su ritmo habitual.

Se acercó al pequeño baño que estaba al fondo de la habitación y se echó agua en la cara. La soledad se había convertido en su principal amiga en los últimos años, y había sido Chris el que le había devuelto la esperanza. Chris… Cuánto lo había echado de menos. Cuánto se moría por verlo. Volvió a observarse en el espejo tal y como había hecho la primera que entró.

Le devolvió la mirada una mujer que prácticamente no reconocía: rubia, piel pálida y ojos faltos de expresión por decirlo de alguna manera. Le recordaba… a Wesker. Apretó los puños contra el lavabo y bajó la mirada con un par de lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Aún no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que le había hecho exactamente, pero le había cambiado la vida, posiblemente para siempre.

Tenía la conciencia tranquila porque sabía que ya nunca más tendría que enfrentarse a ese monstruo. Chris y Sheva se habían encargado de volarlo en mil pedazos. Se enjuagó las lágrimas con la mano derecha, pero rápidamente fueron sustituidas por otras dos. Se acercó a la cama y cogió un kleenex del paquete que tenía abierto. Era el precio que tenía que pagar por haberle salvado la vida al hombre que amaba con todo su ser… y volvería a hacerlo todas las veces que hiciera falta.

Chris era el líder que el mundo necesitaba. No se detenía ante las adversidades, tomaba las decisiones correctas y siempre encontraba la forma de erradicar el mal, costara lo que costase. Ésa era una de las cientos de cosas por las que lo admiraba. Si algún día le pasara algo, y Jill esperaba que no sucediera, la B.S.A.A. lo pasaría muy mal.

Algo más tranquila, se acercó a la mesa donde estaba el portátil. Lo abrió y lo encendió pensando que no se escuchaba ningún ruido. No tenía ni idea de si las paredes estaban insonorizadas, pero estaba convencida de que si se concentraba era capaz de escuchar su propia respiración a la perfección. En cierto modo, le inquietaba… porque le hacía recordar que volvía a estar sola, desamparada.

Negó en silencio mientras veía cómo se inicia la página principal del sistema operativo. Chris le había prometido anoche al marcharse que iría a visitarla todos los días, y que no la dejaría sola por nada del mundo. No tenía ni idea de si tenía una hora determinada de visitas, pero se moría de ganas por ver algún rostro conocido… sobre todo el de su mejor amigo.

Accedió a su antiguo correo electrónico completamente convencida de que estaría lleno de basura. Pero era normal; hacía casi tres años que no accedía a él. Tres años… los dedos le temblaron ligeramente. Parecía haber pasado una eternidad, y eso que hasta el incidente de la mansión todos los acontecimientos se habían sucedido demasiado deprisa: caída de Umbrella, Terragrigia, Queen Zenobia, Spencer…

La cabeza le estaba empezando a doler un poco. La doctora le había dicho que podía ser otro efecto secundario. Demasiados había a su parecer… Una parte de sí necesitaba aclarar todo aquel asunto, pero por otra parte temía descubrir la verdad, una verdad que podía ser realmente dolorosa. En fin, echaría un vistazo a las noticias para estar al tanto de lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia.

Empezó a teclear en el momento en el que oyó movimiento al otro lado. Miró hacia la puerta viendo cómo está se abría con lentitud. Frunció con lentitud. ¿Sería la doctora que volvía para decirle algo que se le había olvidado? No esperaba a nadie más hasta la hora de comer. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza al ver que se trataba de Chris. Se lo quedó mirando con unos deseos enormes de abrazarlo… pero algo se lo impedía.

El moreno le sonrió ligeramente mientras cerraba la puerta. Jill se levantó de la silla con lentitud, como si no creyera que eso estuviera pasando. Y aunque era un espejismo, pudo ver reflejada la misma mirada que todos le mostraban desde que había llegado.

-Buenos días, Jill –la saludó su compañero caminando hacia ella con algo de duda. La aludida seguía observándolo algo perpleja -. Sólo me han dejado cinco minutos, así que…

Se situó a su lado observándola. Estaba algo bloqueado. No sabía qué hacer. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a reaccionar. Se acercó un poco más y le dio un abrazo. Parecía algo tensa; eso no era buena señal. Se apartó casi de inmediato sintiéndose algo decepcionado. Ya le había advertido la doctora que se tomara las cosas con calma, que el proceso de recuperación iba a ser muy lento.

-Veo que te están tratando bien… -se animó a decir rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado. Jill le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en la cama. Tampoco es que hubiera mucho donde elegir. Chris tomó asiento, y su compañera se situó a su lado.

-No puedo quejarme –respondió intentando sonreír, pero lo único que consiguió fue forzar una mueca. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que tal vez Chris tenía algo que ver en el trato que estaba recibiendo.

-Pues me aseguraré que así sea durante el tiempo que estés aquí… -había algo en su tono de voz que a Jill no le gustaba nada. Tenía la sensación de que sabía algo y que no quería contárselo. Entre ellos nunca había secretos, o al menos eso le parecía a ella. Su relación siempre se había pasado en el respeto, la cordialidad y el buen rollo -. He estado hablando con la doctora.

La rubia lo miró directamente a los ojos. Era difícil saber qué era lo que estaba pensando Chris, pero se le veía bastante desanimado, mucho más que la noche anterior cuando llegaron a la central. ¿Por qué la doctora no le había dicho nada si hacía apenas diez minutos que había pasado a verla? Y eso siguió aumentando sus sospechas. Tenía unas ganas enormes de levantarse y marcharse de allí.

-Me ha dicho que el proceso de recuperación será lento… -las palabras estaban demasiado frescas en su memoria, tanto que creía que iba a tardar bastante en olvidar la conversación, posiblemente hasta que no viera alguna mejora en el estado de Jill.

* * *

 _-La señorita Valentine es ahora mismo, por así decirlo, como un recién nacido –empezó a explicarle la doctora mirando alternativamente los documentos y al capitán -. Su estado es crítico. Las próximas horas serán vitales para comprobar su evolución… -Chris asintió lentamente asimilando la información, dándose cuenta del peligro que corría su compañera -. Todos sus valores básicos están por debajo del límite saludable… -hizo una pequeña pausa. A Chris cada vez le gustaba menos lo que estaba oyendo -. Le he recetado algunos medicamentos que deberían ayudarla a sentirse mejor…_

 _-¿Y qué hay del virus? ¿Y del tiempo de recuperación?_

 _-Eso depende exclusivamente de la señorita Valentine… Pueden ir desde meses hasta años -emitió un suspiro de resignación -. Cuando llegaron a las instalaciones y quisimos empezar con las pruebas… Tuvimos que administrarle un sedante suave._

 _-¿Qué ocurrió? –Chris estaba completamente sorprendido, tanto era así que ni siquiera escuchó las primeras de la doctora cuando respondió._

 _-Actuó… de forma violenta –el recuerdo estaba bastante presente en su mente -. Hirió a uno de los celadores, y rompió una mesa… Aún tenemos que analizar si se trata algún efecto de lo que le hicieron… pero si vuelve a actuar así no nos quedará más remedio que ponerle una camisa de fuerza… Lo entiende, ¿verdad?_

 _Chris asintió completamente perdido en sus pensamientos. No podría haber imaginado que la situación iba a estar tan mal después del rescate. Aunque bueno, había que tener en cuenta que había estado tres años incomunicada del mundo, sufriendo a saber qué experimentos. Era comprensible dentro de unos límites… pero no le estaba gustando absolutamente nada el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación._

 _-Por supuesto… -se limitó a contestar dándole vueltas aún en la cabeza. Lo único que tenía claro era que haría todo lo posible para que no volviera a sufrir más._

 _-Otra cosa… -cambió de tema la doctora esta vez mirando al moreno -. Estuvo casi toda la noche vomitando sangre –el ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. arqueó una ceja sorprendido. ¿Es que podían haber ocurrido más cosas en un tramo de tiempo tan corto? -. Cuando le administramos el sedante pude sacarle una muestra de sangre y hacerle un chequeo rutinario. Todos sus órganos están perfectamente. No hay ninguna hemorragia interna por la que preocuparse… Así que imagino que se tratará de algún efecto secundario… De todos modos, para nuestra tranquilidad, la seguiremos observando atentamente por si continúa sufriendo esos brotes._

 _-Es bueno saberlo… -murmuró el fundador de la B.S.A.A. cambiando de postura en la silla y adoptando un gesto más serio -. Imagino que los resultados tardarán un tiempo en llegar… -esta vez fue la doctora la que asintió en silencio -. ¿Hay algo más que debería saber?_

 _-Debe tener mucha paciencia con ella. Ha sufrido una experiencia bastante traumática, y me preocupa más la recuperación mental que la física… -se detuvo durante unos instantes sin saber muy bien cómo explicar lo que iba a decir a continuación -. Como ya le he dicho, hice una revisión rutinaria… y me atrevería a afirmar que la señorita Valentine… sufrió algún tipo de abuso…_

 _-¡Maldito hijo de puta! –gritó el moreno dando un sonoro puñetazo a la mesa. La doctora se sobresaltó. La respiración de Chris se volvió más agitada. ¡Ese bastardo se había aprovechado de ella!_

 _-¿Tiene idea de quién pudo hacerlo? Sería conveniente… tomar cartas en el asunto._

 _-Sé quién lo hizo, sí…. Pero ese hombre está muerto. Yo me encargué de hacerlo._

 _Bajó la mirada y negó en silencio varias veces. La situación estaba mucho peor de lo que imaginaba. Tenía demasiada información que asimilar, y aunque estaba allí para visitar a Jill no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al verla. Todo lo que la doctora le había contado le hacía ver que tenía que andarse con cuidado a partir de ahora._

 _-Le agradecería que me pusiera al corriente de cualquier cambio que se produzca en la señorita Valentine… -Chris se levantó de su asiento con la cabeza llena de información -. Es de vital importancia para su completa recuperación._

 _-Lo haré… -y le estrechó la mano antes de ir a ver a su compañera. Estaba sumido en un mar de dudas. Por eso necesitaba estar con ella unos instantes para comprobar que las teorías de la doctora eran correctas._

* * *

-¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando? –se interesó la rubia viendo que su compañero se había quedado pensativo, como si le estuviera dando vueltas a algo. Desde luego que la conversación con la doctora no parecía haber ido demasiado bien.

-Todo depende de ti… -se limitó a contestar el moreno mirándola directamente a los ojos, esos ojos que parecían desnudarla. Jill siempre había tenido muy claros sus sentimientos, pero ahora… ¿en qué clase de monstruo se había convertido? ¿Cómo podría superar esa nueva prueba que le había puesto la vida? -. Pueden ser unos meses, años… ¿Quién sabe?

-¿Años? –repitió la fundadora de la B.S.A.A. sorprendido. De ningún modo pensaba estar tanto tiempo allí -. ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

-Es lo que me ha dicho la doctora… -se defendió Chris al notar la mirada acusadora de su compañera. Entendía lo difícil que debía ser para ella estar entre esas cuatro paredes todo el día… y eso que hoy sólo era el primero -. Te ha recetado unas medicinas y unas pastillas. Debes tomártelas.

-Chris… ¿y si empeoro? ¿Y si… me transformo en una de esas cosas…?

El moreno negó en silencio y le puso las manos sobre los hombros. Jill volvió a ponerse tensa. Se estaba dando cuenta de que cualquier contacto físico la ponía en alerta. Él no estaba dispuesto a consentir que no le ocurriera nada; se aseguraría de tener a los mejores en el campo trabajando para ella.

-Jill, escúchame atentamente –guardó silencio observándola. Su mirada seguía vacía, sin sentimiento, y no había algo que le doliera más que verla en ese estado -. La B.S.A.A. no va a permitir que te ocurra nada… y mucho menos yo ahora que te tengo de vuelta…

A Chris le pareció ver una ligera sonrisa. Bien, al menos había conseguido arrancar algo positivo. Separó las manos con lentitud de los hombros de su mejor amiga. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle… pero sabía que no tenía tiempo, y ése era el lugar menos indicado.

-¿Qué pasó… cuando no me encontraste? –se interesó la ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. sin alterar su gesto. Era algo a lo que había estado dándole vueltas a la cabeza mientras creía estar dormida. Esos tipos habían intentado ponerle inyecciones o sacarle sangre… y eso le había hecho recordar todos y cada uno de los días en los que había servido en los más oscuros experimentos de Wesker. Había reaccionado por instinto a pesar de que no quería hacerle daño a nadie. Después se había quedado dormida… y recordaba haber vomitado alguna que otra vez.

-No celebramos ningún funeral… -contestó Chris con un tono de voz que intentaba ser amistoso -. El resto de fundadores quería que se celebrara, pero yo me opuse… Si tu cuerpo no estaba no había motivos para celebrar algo que no había pasado…

-¿Tú… pensabas que estaba viva? –y eso sí que era una auténtica sorpresa. Chris, el hombre por el que volvería a dar su vida, no se había rendido nunca. El moreno le sonrió.

-Es una larga historia que te contaré en otro momento. Ahora… necesitamos tiempo para acostumbrarnos a todo esto –volvió a quedarse en silencio sin dejar de observarla. Aunque físicamente su cambio era bastante notorio, sabía que en el fondo seguía siendo la fiel amiga y compañera de siempre -. Pero nunca perdí la esperanza. De hecho, aún guardo parte de tus cosas en mi apartamento.

-¿Qué tienes… mis cosas? –cada información era una sorpresa tras otra. Le parecía increíble que después de tanto tiempo Chris hubiera decidido guardas sus pertenencias hasta el día que apareciera.

-No pude hacer nada con tu coche y tu apartamento. Lo siento –se disculpó el mayor de los Redfield extendiendo la mano hasta situarla junto a la de su compañera. Estaban a centímetros de tocarse… pero no volvería a intentar nada salvo que viera alguna señal -. La B.S.A.A. los puso en venta. Pero sí me dejaron quedarme con tu ropa, tus fondos, que los guardé en una cuenta a mi nombre pero que podremos cambiarlo en cuanto salgas de aquí, y algún que otro objeto que echarás de menos –y le guiñó un ojo. Sin embargo, Jill no hizo nada, ni siquiera una mueca -. Puedo traerte algo de ropa esta tarde… Si quieres.

-Sí… Me vendría bien… Gracias… -Chris no dejaba de observarla, y había en él que no le gustaba. Parecía… dolido -. La verdad es que todo esto… Me supera… Tengo que asimilar muchas cosas…

-Lo sé… A mí me pasa igual… -tragó saliva con dificultad. Tenía que contener las ganas de abrazarla y besarla, tal y como había hecho al encontrarla en aquella instalación -. Pero quiero que sepas que no vas a estar sola en esto. Nos tienes a mí y a Barry.

-Capitán… -lo que iba a decir Jill quedó interrumpido por alguien que pegaba a la puerta -. Nos han pedido que le avisemos de que el tiempo se ha acabado.

-¡Enseguida salgo! –se levantó con lentitud. Su compañera hizo lo propio -. Vendré esta tarde con la ropa. Y Jill… -fue a estirar los brazos para cogerle las manos, pero se quedó a medio camino. Ella debió notarlo, porque por unos instantes a Chris le pareció detectar una breve ráfaga de decepción -. Cuando abandones las instalaciones, puedes quedarte en mi casa todo el tiempo que necesites hasta que encuentres algo… -la rubia arqueó una ceja sorprendida. ¿Vivir con Chris? Creía que no podía aguantar más emociones por un día -. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti –se dirigió hacia la puerta -. Te veo luego.

-Gracias, Chris… No sé… qué decir…

-No digas nada. Sólo… sigue las indicaciones de los médicos y todo irá bien, ¿de acuerdo?

La fundadora de la B.S.A.A. asintió en silencio aunque con algo de duda. Su mayor temor era que el tratamiento o lo que quiera que fueran a darle fracasara y no pudiera volver a ser la que era ahora que la vida le había regalado una segunda oportunidad. No pudo evitar que se le escaparan unas lágrimas mientras veía cómo el hombre al que amaba se marchaba.

¿Por qué tenía que marcharse? ¿Y por qué le costaba tanto mostrarse afectiva? Había notado cómo una y otra vez había intentado acercarse a ella, pero su cuerpo había reaccionado mal cada vez que lo había hecho. Le costaba… establecer contacto con otros. ¿Es que había perdido sus sentimientos, su humanidad? ¿Podría volver a confiar en los demás? Y lo más importante, ¿volvería a confiar en sí misma? Tenía muchísimas cosas en las que pensar, pero ahora estaba algo más tranquila.

La visita de Chris había conseguido que su moral hubiera subido un poco. Sabía que él no iba a abandonarla pasara lo que pasase. ¿Y si sólo lo había dicho para hacerla callar? Negó en silencio mientras se sentaba frente al ordenador. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de la persona que había estado siempre con ella, en las buenas y en las malas? De la última persona que desconfiaría en el mundo sería de Chris.

Decidió escribirle un correo a su viejo amigo Barry. Tenía muchas ganas de saber algo de él, y estaba convencida de que en cuanto hablara con Chris no tardaría ni un instante en pasarse por allí a verla. Tardó unos instantes en decidirse, pero finalmente empezó a escribir, borrando de vez en cuando, pero dejando un mensaje que resumía perfectamente cómo se sentía.

 _Eh Barry,_

 _¿Cómo te va la vida? Espero que sigas siendo el Barry graciosillo de siempre._

 _He vuelto de África. Chris me ha dicho que, después de mi encuentro con Wesker, la BSAA me declaró oficialmente desaparecida en combate, y que tú te lo tomaste muy mal._

 _Siento haberte hecho sufrir de esa manera. ¡Sigo con vida! Aunque sí he cambiado un poco, ya lo verás. ¿Cómo están Kathy y las niñas? ¿Has conseguido hacer ya las paces con Moira? Las chicas de su edad pueden ser una pesadilla. Lo sé porque yo lo fui. Tienes que tener paciencia y esforzarte en comprenderla. Y a veces sólo necesitas darles espacio. Sé que sólo quieres protegerla, pero tienes que tener cuidado de no hacerlo en exceso._

 _Pero oye, esto es sólo mi opinión. Puedo oírte decir, "Si, si, aquí el que tiene niños soy yo." Así que te lo dejo a ti. Pero realmente espero que hayas podido suavizar las cosas un poco. Ya que te has convertido en asesor de la BSAA bueno, no tengo que explicarte los peligros que ello conlleva. Así que cada minuto que puedas pasar con tus seres queridos, es tiempo que debes valorar._

 _En cuanto a mí, desde que he vuelto me han tenido encerrada en este laboratorio para hacerme pruebas día sí y día no. Suena aburrido, ¿verdad? Pues lo es. La rehabilitación debería empezar pronto, prefiero un campo de batalla de B.O.W.S a tener que vérmelas con otra probeta, en serio._

 _Cuando me recupere deberíamos quedar todos. ¡Sería increíble!_

 _Jill_

 _PD: Me han dicho que ni siquiera tuve funeral. Así que me merezco una fiesta de bienvenida por todo lo alto... ¿verdad Barry? ;)_

Volvió a leerlo antes de darle a la tecla de enviar. Era perfecto… y lo mandó. Por primera vez en todo el día pudo sonreír con tranquilidad. Su conversación con Chris le había servido para darse cuenta de una cosa: aún existía esperanza, e iba a intentar por todos los medios de mostrarse positiva y salir de aquella situación con la ayuda de sus mejores amigos.

* * *

Chris volvió a su coche sumido en un mar de dudas. Lo único que tenía claro era que su humor había empeorado notablemente. Había algo en todo aquello que no le terminaba de cuadrar, y lo cierto era que le gustaba lo más mínimo. Jill no confiaba en él, y eso era lo peor que le podía pasar en ese momento. Siempre la había considerado una mujer fuerte, pero parecía que esa experiencia había sido demasiado.

Entró en el interior y cerró la puerta buscando su teléfono. Puede que hasta se hubiera precipitado al decirle que cuando abandonara las instalaciones se fuera a vivir con él mientras encontraba un piso. No tenía ninguna llamada perdida ni ningún mensaje al que responder. Suspiró aliviado. Lo que menos le apetecía ahora era ponerse a atender asuntos de la central o cualquier otra chorrada.

Lo que más le apetecía en ese momento era encontrarse con Claire. La llamaría para ver si estaba libre. Se lo diría también a Barry. Tenía mucho de lo que hablar con ellos, y así al menos se olvidaría por unos instantes de todo lo que había pasado. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto al traer a Jill de vuelta, ¿pero qué pasaba si el tratamiento no iba como todos esperaban?

No, ahora tenía que ser optimista. No sólo era cuestión de inspirar confianza a la organización y a sí mismo, si no a su compañera, a la que debía apoyar pasara lo que pasase. Activó el manos libres esperando que su hermana respondiera lo antes posible. Siempre conseguía darle ese empujoncito y ese chute de adrenalina que le animaba el día por muy mal que le hubiera ido.

* * *

 _Seis meses después_

Aún no creía que tuviera los papeles del alta en la mano. ¡Se había acabado! ¡Iba a despedirse de esa habitación para siempre! Estaba cansada, realmente cansada, y lo único que tenía ganas era de no aparecer por la central durante una temporada. Se sentía tan emocionada pero tan temerosa al mismo tiempo… ¿Había cambiado mucho el mundo desde su ausencia? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora con todo el tiempo libre que iba a disponer? ¿Dónde viviría?

Iría por partes. Lo importante era que iba a dejar aquel condenado lugar. Le habían dicho que dejara todas sus cosas recogidas, que alguien se pasaría a buscarla para llevarla al lugar que eligiera. Le habían permitido hacer una llamada tras recibir la noticia, y había decidido contárselo a Chris. Parecía muy emocionado con la noticia. No habían vuelto a hablar del tema de quedarse en su casa, y Jill no estaba dispuesta a sacarlo; no le gustaba invadir la privacidad de los demás.

Hacía poco que había terminado la Navidad, así que decidió coger su abrigo gris, un jersey blanco y unos pantalones vaqueros. Aún no lograba asimilar que se iba realmente de allí. Los doctores que la habían atendido estaban realmente sorprendidos con la rapidez a la que se había recuperado y lo bien que había respondido al tratamiento. Los análisis habían sido claros: había eliminado casi por completo el virus de organismo, y ésa era la mejor noticia que podía recibir.

Pero el proceso había sido trabajoso, demasiado. Días y días recibiendo inyecciones, extracciones de sangre y numerosas pruebas bastante dolorosas. No habían sido los peores meses de su vida ni mucho menos. Eso se lo reservaba al tiempo que había pasado en Kijuju. Pero había estado tan malhumorada, harta de todo lo que le estaban haciendo, que lo había pagado con todo el mundo, y especialmente con Chris.

No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero siempre lograba cabrearlo, hasta tal punto que los últimos dos meses había limitado bastante sus visitas. Jill se observó en el espejo decidiendo si dejarse el pelo suelto o cogerse el pelo. Al carajo. Decidió peinarse un poco y dejarlo suelto. Aún le costaba acostumbrarse al pelo rubio, pero no le quedaba otra. Era una especie de recordatorio de lo que había tenido que sufrir a manos de Wesker.

Se estremeció. Pensar en él le daban ganas de vomitar. Recordaba perfectamente el momento en el que le puso el aparato en el pecho, cómo le pegaba cuando se resistía demasiado, que era casi siempre, o cómo…

-¡Basta! –gritó en voz alta llevándose las manos a la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. Tenía ganas de llorar. Debía olvidarse de toda aquella mierda. ¿Y cómo hacerlo? Eso no lo tenía nada claro. Tal vez necesitara tiempo, buscar algo con lo que distraerse.

Pero todas las noches tenía pesadillas. Desde que había llegado no había ni una sola noche en la que hubiera podido descansar en condiciones. Lo había hablado con la doctora, y le había recetado unas pastillas que debía tomarse todas las noches antes de dormir, aunque le había recomendado que no se acostumbrara a ellas porque terminaría teniendo dependencias de ella.

Por más que lo había intentado, era imposible, incluso con las pastillas, de todo lo que había pasado. Había optado por dejarlas porque no le hacían absolutamente nada. No le había vuelto a decir nada más a la doctora, y eso que le había preguntado numerosas veces sobre si estaba descansando mejor.

Miró por última vez procurando que no se había olvidado de nada. Era una suerte que Chris hubiera conservado su ropa, aunque alguna, sobre todo los pantalones, le quedaban algo grandes. Seguiría con la dieta que le habían recomendado a base de carbohidratos, verduras y pescado y volvería a entrenar, así al menos mantendría la mente despejada y caería rendida por las noches.

El problema era que no sabía si la B.S.A.A. la readmitiría. Sabía que Chris haría todo lo posible por convencer al resto de los fundadores, pero desgraciadamente la última palabra no la tenía él. También tenía que valorarla un tribunal médico ajeno a la organización que daría el visto bueno a su vuelta. Se sentó en la silla sintiéndose cada vez más ansiosa. ¿Y ella estaba preparada para volver?

Lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea. Desde los primeros días le pusieron un psicólogo que iba a hablar con ella dos veces por semana, y él también tenía que decir mucho al respecto. Pero por lo poco que había oído querían dejarle más tiempo. ¿Más tiempo para qué? No lo entendía. ¿Para que su vida volviera a la normalidad? ¿Para que dejaran de verla como una loca?

Alguien pegó a la puerta. Por fin. Se levantó y cogió la única maleta que tenía en el suelo, junto a la cama.

-Su transporte ha llegado, señorita Valentine –anunció uno de los vigilantes mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

De pronto, ésta se abrió y se detuvo al ver al hombre que entraba por ella. No hacía ni veinte minutos que había hablado con él. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera aquí? Quizá estaba ya en el edificio. Llevaba un gorro negro en la cabeza, una cazadora negra y unos pantalones de camuflaje. Es posible que hasta hubiera terminado su turno.

-¿Estás preparada? –le preguntó en un tono de voz algo más gélido de lo que tenía por costumbre. Jill no sabía qué decir. Se había portado mal con él, y le debía una disculpa.

-Por supuesto. No quiero pasar ni un minuto más aquí –y tiró un beso al aire mientras pasaba junto a Chris, que la observó con el ceño fruncido. Hacía muchísimo que no la veía actuar de forma tan natural. ¿Era un espejismo o es que había estado últimamente tan ocupado que no se había dado cuenta?

Lo cierto era que últimamente intentaba estar por allí lo menos posible. Siempre acababa llevándose gritos e insultos de Jill. Sabía que lo había pasado muy mal con el proceso de rehabilitación, pero se había sentido muy dolido con la forma en la que lo había tratado. No creía haber hecho nada mal, pero había aguantado… porque la quería. La amaba con todo su ser.

La siguió por el pasillo a buen ritmo hasta el ascensor, al que ya había llamado. Pues sí que tenía ganas de salir. Se detuvo junto a ella y consultó su reloj. Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde. Una buena hora para salir de trabajar. Tenía toda la tarde por delante para pasarla con Jill… si es que ella quería. El ascensor llegó en el momento en el que se disponía a hablar.

La rubia entró primero. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan bien. Salir de allí era un soplo de aire fresco. Chris pulsó el botón de la planta baja y el ascensor comenzó a subir. No tenía ni idea de cómo actuar; temía hacer cualquier comentario y meter la pata.

-Ese abrigo te sienta de maravilla… -le soltó observando que estaban llegando al sótano uno. Su compañera lo miró… y le sonrió. Parecía una sonrisa sincera. ¿De verdad volvía a ser la de siempre?

-Gracias… Había que estar preparada para la ocasión.

Y las puertas se abrieron. La entrada estaba llena de agentes. Jill se detuvo en seco; era una sensación extraña estar entre tanta gente después de tanto tiempo. Algunos se la quedaron mirando. Otros hablaban en voz baja y la señalaban. Chris salió del ascensor viendo que la mayoría de los que estaban allí prestaban demasiada atención a Jill. Tenía que hacer algo; la notaba algo asustada.

-¿Es que no tienen nada que hacer? –les espetó el capitán dando unos pasos hacia los que tenía más cerca y haciéndoles gestos con las manos -. ¡A trabajar! ¡Vamos!

La mayoría no dudó ni un solo instante en seguir los consejos de Chris, que observaba con el ceño fruncido cómo se iban retirando. Ser uno de los fundadores y uno de los capitanes tenía ciertas ventajas, aunque era cierto que de vez en cuando algún recluta se pasaba los avisos por el forro del pantalón. Le hizo una señal a Jill para que caminara tras él.

La rubia no dudó ni un instante. Lo había pasado un poco mal. Hacía tanto que no caminaba entre la gente que había olvidado lo que era. Se había sentido bastante agobiada, y de no ser por Chris no sabría qué habría pasado. Posiblemente habría echado a correr hacia la entrada o hubiera vuelto al ascensor.

Salieron al exterior. Ya era noche cerrada. Jill abrió un poco los ojos intentando adaptarse a ese nuevo cambio. Le recordó al primer día de vuelta al cuartel; ¿soportaría esta vez tantos cambios? Siguió a Chris hasta un coche rojo que estaba aparcado por el centro de la zona de aparcamientos. Ahora que lo veía, recordaba que su compañero tenía un coche gris.

-¿Has cambiado de coche? –se interesó con bastante curiosidad. Chris abrió el maletero y Jill dejó su maleta; pesaba poco, pero es que no llevaba casi nada, sobre todo cosas de higiene.

-Sí, el año pasado… -respondió el moreno caminando hacia la zona del conductor -. Tenía ganas de un Audi… y aquí está. ¿Te apetece llevarlo?

Jill lo miró de hito en hito.

-¿Conducir yo? Te recuerdo que llevo mucho tiempo sin… -y se quedó a medias al recordar cómo había conducido un Jeep salvándole el pellejo a Ricardo Irving.

-El seguro está a todo riesgo, así que… ¡Me la juego! –y le tiró las llaves. La rubia las atrapó al vuelo aún bastante sorprendida -. Tiene ciento diez caballos, así que tienes una verdadera máquina en las manos.

Jill dio unos dubitativos pasos hacia donde estaba Chris, que le abrió la puerta. Estaba algo nerviosa porque temía haber perdido reflejos. Pero se las apañaría para llegar a donde quiera que fueran sin ningún percance. Cerró la puerta y ajustó todos los espejos mientras su acompañante se dirigía hacia el asiento del copiloto. Comprobó que tenía visibilidad por todas partes y se abrochó el cinturón mientras Chris entraba.

-¿Adónde vamos? –preguntó la conductora poniendo las manos sobre el volante.

-Me gustaría pasarme por casa a recoger unas cosas, y ya después lo que te apetezca… Es tu día –su compañera sonrió ligeramente -. Pero antes… -guardó silencio. Sabía que tenía que preguntárselo; una parte de él se moría porque le dijera que sí. Aunque ella tenía la última palabra, por supuesto -. Tenemos una conversación pendiente… ¿Pensaste en mi propuesta?

-Irme a vivir contigo mientras encuentro algo… -recitó Jill casi de memoria. Era algo que había estado bastante presente en su día a día. Por supuesto sabía que sería algo temporal; estaba convencida de que encontraría algo pronto, pero a una parte de ella le apetecía. Bastante.

-Eso es… -la boca se le estaba secando a un ritmo alarmante. Maldijo por no haber dejado ninguna botella al alcance. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, estaba bastante nervioso. Parecía que le estaba pidiendo a su novia que se fuera a vivir con él -. Tengo una habitación para invitados que estoy seguro que te encantará… -intentó quitarle algo de hierro al asunto, pero sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil -. ¿Qué dices?

La ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. se lo quedó mirando pensativa. Ese silencio no le gustaba absolutamente nada a Chris. Se lo estaba pensando, y eso quería decir que no lo tenía nada claro. Aunque por una parte la entendía: habían sido unos meses espantosos, y lo más probable es que quisiera estar sola.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, de verdad. No me gustaría ser una molestia ni invadir tu intimidad.

Chris no pudo evitar contener la risa. ¿Invadir su intimidad? ¿Acaso pensaba que su casa era una especie de picadero o algo de eso? Bueno, lo cierto era que hasta un tiempo atrás había llevado a bastantes chicas a su cama, pero eso había pasado a la historia. Últimamente había estado tan volcado en la recuperación de Jill y en lo que conllevaba ser unos de los líderes de la B.S.A.A. que ya apenas recordaba lo que era echar un buen polvo.

-Nunca serás una molestia. Te lo he dicho miles de veces. Estoy encantado de poder ayudar a mi mejor amiga -esta vez la sonrisa de su compañera fue completamente natural. A Chris le estaba gustando cada vez más el rumbo que estaba tomando el día -. Así que si a la señorita Valentine no le importa, pongamos rumbo a mi casa… Recuerdas donde vivo, ¿no?

-Muy gracioso, listillo –ironizó la rubia poniendo el vehículo en marcha -. A menos que me tengas otra sorpresa preparada y te hayas mudado…

-Esta vez no hay truco, te lo prometo –bromeó el moreno cruzando los dedos. Pero lo cierto es que la tarde prometía, y mucho.

* * *

El tráfico había sido menos denso de lo esperado. Jill aparcó en un hueco que encontró en la avenida donde Chris tenía su casa. Estaba prácticamente tal y como lo recordaba: el tejado rojo, la pared blanca y el césped cortado. Se quedó observándolo pensativa que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su compañero la estaba mirando con una ligera sonrisa.

-Sabía que podías hacerlo. No hay misión que se te resista –abrió la guantera y sacó un antifaz que había guardado. Jill lo observó con curiosidad. No tenía ni idea de qué significaba, pero no le hacía presagiar nada bueno -. ¿Confías en mí?

La rubia paró el motor el motor del coche sin dejar de mirarlo. ¿Qué si confiaba en él? Se conocían desde hacía diez años. Era una de las mejores cosas que había sacado de Raccoon City, y siempre le había demostrado un gran aprecio. Nunca la había abandonado, y juntos habían salido de muchas situaciones que los habían puesto contra las cuerdas. Pero habían cambiado muchas cosas desde su vuelta, y sobre todo en relación a su confianza.

Sin embargo… las intenciones de Chris nunca habían sido malas con ella. Había sido un caballero; siempre la había respetado.

-Sí –su tono sonó menos convincente del que le hubiera gustado, pero eso pareció ser suficiente para el moreno. Vio cómo le pasaba el antifaz -. ¿Qué…?

-Quiero que te lo pongas… No te va a pasar nada, te lo prometo. Me lo agradecerás.

Jill frunció el ceño. ¿Me lo agradecerás? ¿Qué querría decir con eso? Se quedó contemplando el antifaz antes de ponérselo. Le temblaban los dedos, pero sabía que debía ser fuerte. Siempre se había caracterizado por su fortaleza, y era algo que francamente había echado en falta en los últimos meses. Oyó cómo la puerta del asiento del copiloto se abría.

Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a su lado. La puerta. Una suave brisa nocturna entró en el coche.

-Voy a ayudarte a salir, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a cogerte la mano –le dijo Chris mientras sentía cómo sus dedos se rozaban. Jill se estremeció un poco, pero no había sido tan terrible como las veces anteriores.

El mayor de los Redfield había notado ese rechazo. Le dolía en el alma no poder actuar con naturalidad. Esos contactos despertaban antes en ambos sensaciones maravillosas, pero ahora estaba completamente bloqueado. Cada vez que intentaba cogerle la mano, abrazarla, o incluso retirarle un pelo de la cara se sentía rechazado. Sostuvo con fuerza su mano ayudándole a poner ambos pies sobre la acera. La notaba temblar un poco.

-No tengas miedo… -murmuró mientras cerraba la puerta del coche y echaba el contacto -. Estoy contigo. No voy a dejar que te pase nada.

No sabía si esas palabras la ayudarían a tranquilizarla, pero no sabía qué más hacer. La doctora le había repetido una y otra vez que tuviera mucha paciencia, que una experiencia así tardaría mucho tiempo en ser vista desde una perspectiva menos traumática. Cogió la mano de Jill con determinación y la ayudó a cruzar la calle. Era una suerte que no hubiera coches por allí en ese momento.

Seguía notándola bastante nerviosa, y estaba convencido de que en cualquier momento le diría que parara. Tal vez no había buena idea después de todo… Tampoco quería que sufriera un calvario y siguiera tomándola con él como había estado haciendo desde que habían vuelto de África.

Se pararon junto a la puerta. Chris buscó en su chaqueta la llave. La encontró en el bolsillo de la izquierda. Abrió la puerta por completo y volvió a guiar a su compañera hacia el interior. Todo estaba completamente oscuro, pero pulsó el interruptor que estaba junto a la puerta y la entrada quedó completamente iluminada.

-Has sido muy valiente –dijo el ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. cerrando la puerta. Se situó delante de Jill y la observó. Seguía notándola tensa, pero parecía que se había relajado un poco -. Ahora puedes quitarte el antifaz.

-¡Sorpresa! –gritaron el grupo de personas que estaba reunida frente a una escalera que conducía a la segunda planta. Jill se quedó boquiabierta. ¡Estaban todos! Barry y su mujer, Claire, Leon, Rebecca…

Habían colocado una pancarta en la que podía leerse _Bienvenida de vuelta._

-A tu lado tienes al culpable de todo este jaleo –bromeó Claire dando unos pasos para darle un abrazo. Chris no pudo evitar al ver que todos se acercaban a darle la bienvenida -. Sabíamos desde ayer que hoy iban a darte alta, y mi querido hermano se movilizó para intentar reunirnos a todos.

-Voy a coger tus cosas del coche. Luego te enseño tu habitación –se limitó a decir el mayor de los Redfield viendo cómo uno a uno se acercaban a Jill para saludarla. Era su momento. No quería interrumpirlo. Salió de su casa esperando que aquella reunión le sirviera para calmar los ánimos. Necesitaba respirar un poco.

* * *

Eran cerca de las once cuando Claire se fue. Había sido la última. Chris sabía que a su hermana le encantaban las fiestas. No se perdía ninguna, y aunque no había coincido mucho con Jill, sabía que estaría encantada de recibirla. El moreno cerró la puerta observando que el cielo se había nublado por completo. Era bastante probable que en unos instantes lloviera.

Se giró y vio a su compañera frente a las escaleras. Había procurado dejarle su espacio, y apenas habían cruzado más de diez palabras. Pero sí había notado que de vez en cuando lo buscaba con la mirada. Lo único que esperaba era que aquella velada hubiera servido para calmar los ánimos.

-Imagino que estarás cansada –la veía algo más relajada, aunque sólo eran suposiciones. Ahora que estaban solos era el momento de descubrirlo -. Te he dejado toallas por si quieres darte una ducha antes de dormir.

-Gracias… Pero lo cierto es que no estoy nada cansada. Creo… que la cena y el estar con los demás me ha estimulado. Quería… -y no sabía muy bien cómo decirlo. Se sonrojó ligeramente -. Darte las gracias por haberlo organizado. Ha sido muy agradable pasar este rato con vosotros.

-No tienes que agradecer nada –y Chris sonrió -. Lo hice porque quiero demostrarte que todos estamos a tu lado, y que te apreciamos mucho.

-Lo sé… -y no hacía falta más que comprobar cómo todos querían hablar con ella y le mostraban su cariño -. Es agradable estar de vuelta.

Y le devolvió la sonrisa. De pronto, empezó a escucharse la lluvia en el exterior. Chris se acercó a una ventana del salón y miró a través de ella. El cielo estaba prácticamente cubierto. A través de las luces de las farolas de la calle podía ver cómo las gotas eran cada vez más grandes.

-Una noche perfecta para peli y mantas –bromeó Chris echando la cortina. La rubia se había acercado a la entrada del salón. El comentario le pareció divertido pero no dijo nada -. ¿Te apetece alguna bebida caliente?

-Ahora que lo dices… -y se quedó pensativa -. Me muero por un chocolate caliente.

-Pues estás de suerte –y le guiñó un ojo -. Ponte cómoda. Vuelvo enseguida.

Jill se sentó en el sofá que estaba frente a la ventana. Lo había pasado realmente bien recuperando el contacto con sus viejas amistades. Todos supervivientes de Raccoon City, todos conocedores de los peligros a los que se enfrentaban desde entonces. La lluvia se hacía cada vez más intensa. Era extraño, pero le tranquilizaba oír el sonido de las gotas golpeando el cristal.

Nunca había tenido demasiada simpatía por la lluvia, pero ahora le parecía música para sus oídos. Oyó el microondas. Tardaría un poco en volver a acostumbrarse a estar en sociedad. Quizá era eso por lo que la B.S.A.A. no le había dicho absolutamente nada de recuperar su antiguo puesto. Estaba segura de que Chris sabía algo al respecto; se lo preguntaría. Y, por supuesto, le debía una disculpa. Se estaba portando tan bien con ella… Era una auténtica gilipollas.

La habitación que le había ofrecido Chris era perfecta: cama de matrimonio, un armario bastante grande y una ventana con vistas a la calle. Era la más alejada de la segunda planta, y tendría completa intimidad. Y por supuesto no tendría que molestar a Chris para nada. El microondas se detuvo. Escuchó cómo la puerta se abría e instantes después de volvía a cerrar.

El moreno apareció poco después con dos tazas en la mano. Las dejó en la mesa y se sentó en el sofá junto a su compañera. Escuchaba cómo la lluvia golpeaba sin parar los cristales. Iba a ponerse una noche bastante desapacible por lo que estaba comprobando. Contempló las tazas en silencio, sin decir nada. Lo cierto era que no sabía por dónde empezar. No quería forzar absolutamente nada; si Jill quería hablar, tenía que ser ella la que empezara a hacerlo. Él la escucharía encantado.

-Lo he preparado con todo mi amor –bromeó al ver que ninguno de los dos cogía su taza.

-Un esfuerzo admirable abrir un bote y echarle en una taza –le siguió el juego la rubia cogiendo la taza que estaba delante de ella. Chris sonrió -. ¿Tú también te has hecho otro?

-No, lo mío es café. Me sobró algo de esta tarde, y no me gusta desperdiciarlo.

-¿Quieres estar despierto toda la noche?

-No te creas, no me hace demasiado efecto –y cogió también su taza. Le dio un sorbo. Estaba perfecto para tomar -. Había pensado que mañana podríamos acercarnos al banco para arreglar lo de tus ahorros… -no sabía si era muy buena idea, pero tenía que intentarlo -. La B.S.A.A. está haciendo todos los trámites para que recuperes tu pasaporte y tu seguro médico. Deberían tenerlo todo listo para mañana. Y podemos ir a comprarte algo de ropa… Imagino que necesitarás un poco de todo.

-Me parece una idea genial… -opinó la ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. dejando la taza sobre la mesa. El chocolate estaba delicioso, le estaba sentando de maravilla -. Me gustaría ir quitándome tareas de mi lista de cosas pendientes.

-Pues dicho está… -se bebió casi de un trago la mitad del café -. Mañana no entro hasta las siete, así que no tenemos ninguna prisa –volvió a quedarse en silencio mirando al vacío. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto mirarla? ¿Era porque temía que volviera a gritarle? -. En la B.S.A.A. están encantados con tu vuelta.

-La verdad es que cada vez me siento mejor… Aún hay muchas cosas que se escapan a mi control… Pero imagino que sólo necesito tiempo –y se detuvo posando su mirada en Chris, que esta vez tuvo el valor de devolverle el gesto -. La B.S.A.A. no quiere readmitirme, ¿verdad?

El moreno se quedó a medio camino del trago que iba a darle el café. Esperaba cualquier otra cosa menos eso. Había estado casi todo el día reunido con el resto de los fundadores, y también había hablado con el equipo médico sobre la situación de Jill. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que, de momento, no era recomendado que se incorporara a la plantilla.

-No es que no quieran readmitirte… -no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero sabía que se merecía una respuesta. Sabía que estaba deseando volver; Jill era una luchadora nata como él, pero sabía que el proceso de adaptación sería largo, y la B.S.A.A. no podía permitirse tener en plantilla a una persona que, de momento, suponía un peligro para ella misma y para los demás -. Necesitas tiempo, Jill. Todo esto… Tienes que adaptarte a los cambios… al igual que yo. Sé que cuando llegue el momento, todos volveremos a recibirte con los brazos abiertos –y dejó la taza vacía sobre la mesa -. Aún no puedo creerme que estés aquí…

-Supongo que lo único que puedo hacer es esperar… aunque me mate el aburrimiento.

-Puedo hablar con el monitor de los reclutas para ver si puede hacerte un hueco… Así al menos puedes ir preparándote.

-¿Entrenarme como un recluta? –repitió la ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. con la ceja arqueada. Aquello era realmente gracioso.

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? –y su tono sonó más borde que le hubiera gustado. Intentó disculparse, pero de su boca no salió nada.

-No… Tienes razón. Debo tomármelo con calma… Debo… Adaptarme.

-Sé que saldrás adelante… -fue a ponerle una mano en la rodilla en el momento en el que vio que unas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro -. ¿Estás bien?

-Lo siento tanto… -murmuró llevándose las manos a la cara. No podía seguir aguantando más -. Por mi culpa miles de personas murieron. Wesker utilizó mis anticuerpos para hacer el Uroboros más fuerte… Tendría que haber muerto…

-No digas eso. Jamás –y la atrajo hacia sí. La abrazó con fuerza. Jill lloraba sobre su hombro -. He estado tres años buscando a la persona que se sacrificó por mí, y no he parado hasta conseguirlo –se apartó un poco y le quitó las manos de la cara -. Si hay alguien que merece otra oportunidad… Eres tú…

-El mundo necesita tu liderazgo… Por eso salté por la ventana. No podía permitir que Wesker acabara contigo. El mundo necesita a Chris Redfield…

-Y Chris Redfield necesita a Jill Valentine –y sintió unas enormes ganas de besarla… Pero en vez de eso le quitó unas lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas -. Estos tres años sin ti… Han sido un completo infierno. En el momento en el que te vi caer por esa ventana… Una parte de mí se fue. Para siempre.

-Chris…

-Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de todo… De que hemos estado evitando el tema muchas veces… -el corazón empezó a latirle rápido, se sentía desbocado -. Desde que te conocí en Raccoon City he estado completamente enamorado de ti… y sé que tú sientes lo mismo por mí…

Jill no supo qué decir. Todo lo que estaba diciendo era absolutamente cierto. Estaba completamente loca por él; volvería a tirarse por la ventana si fuera necesario con tal de salvarle la vida. Entendía perfectamente por todo lo que tendría que haber pasado… Si la situación hubiera sido al revés, ella habría hecho exactamente lo mismo: no habría parado hasta encontrarlo.

-Perdóname –y volvió a lanzarse a sus brazos llorando -. Me he portado tan mal contigo estos últimos meses… Has estado a mi lado. Siempre. Sin dudarlo… y yo… te gritaba… Decía que no quería verte… Pero no era verdad… -se separó un poco sin dejar de mirar al rostro del hombre que amaba -. Estaba harta de todas esas pruebas, de los análisis… De todo… y lo pagaba con quien más quería… Contigo… Lo siento…

Y se acercó rozando sus labios por unos instantes. Se apartó de inmediato. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Pero Chris parecía querer más… y lo cierto era que una parte de ella se moría por prolongar ese contacto. Sin embargo… no podía quitarse de la mente esos episodios que la perseguían noche tras noche, recordándole el calvario por el que había tenido que pasar mientras estaba cautiva.

Según los informes, el virus había desaparecido por completo de su cuerpo, y el virus T seguía yaciendo en su interior pero no suponía ningún peligro si tomaba unos medicamentos que le habían recetado. ¿Pero y si no daba resultaba y se convertía en un peligro para todo el que estuviera con ella?

Esta vez fue Chris el que se acercó al ver que no reaccionaba. Le pasó un brazo por la espalda y la atrajo aún más hacia él. Sus labios quedaron completamente sellados; no podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando. Se separó con ternura, sin dejar de observar el rostro de esa mujer que lo tenía hechizado.

-No ha estado nada mal… -murmuró acariciándole el rostro. Y como había pasado en otras ocasiones, notó que se tensaba ligeramente. Seguía sin gustarle ni un pelo. ¿Por qué era incapaz de relajarse? Tendría que preguntárselo -. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, es sólo que…

-¿Por qué no quieres que te toque? ¿Es por lo que él te hizo? –y observó cómo su gesto pasó del miedo al asombro.

-¿Cómo…?

-La doctora me lo contó todo –respondió el moreno antes de que pudiera decir algo más -. Cuando te hicieron el examen, vio signos de que… -apretó los puños con fuerzas. Ese maldito cabrón se había asegurado arruinarles la vida hasta muerto -. Te violó varias veces, ¿verdad?

El gesto de la ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. se ensombreció. Bajó la mirada al suelo y cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo podría pasar página? ¿Cómo podría olvidar todo lo que ese hijo de puta le había hecho pasar? Dolor, agonía, humillación, vergüenza… No tenía palabras para describir cómo se sentía. Sabía que Chris estaba haciendo todo lo posible por complacerla. Le había mostrado sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué no era capaz de hacer lo mismo?

-Oye… no pretendía… -se disculpó Chris al ver que Jill volvía a llorar -. Si no te apetece hablar de ello, lo entiendo perfectamente. Debió ser… horrible –y pensaba que se quedaba corto al decir esa palabra -. Pero quiero que sepas que yo te apoyo… y que te quiero.

Y eso último le salió del alma.

-Es como una… -no sabía muy bien cómo explicarlo -. Un mecanismo de defensa –y se quitó unas lágrimas que le bajaban mientras levantaba la mirada -. He estado tanto tiempo resistiéndome, soportando… humillaciones… que cada vez que alguien me toque me pongo nerviosa. Me pasa con todo el mundo, pero sobre todo… contigo –y eso a Chris no le gustó en absoluto -. Deseo hacer tantas cosas contigo… pero me da miedo recordar lo que ha pasado… No es justo para ti.

-Jill… -y la cogió de las manos. Le importaba un pimiento que se las quitara -. Me conoces desde hace muchos años. Sabes que te respeto y admiro como mujer. Nunca haría nada que te incomodara. Jamás. Sólo quiero… que seamos felices.

-Y yo también. Me encantaría volver a ser la de antes, la que no le tenía miedo a absolutamente nada.

-Y lo serás. Sólo necesitas paciencia… y tiempo. Yo no tengo ninguna prisa. Me basta con saber que estás a mi lado –apartó las manos con desganas y cogió las tazas que estaban sobre la mesa -. Ve a descansar. Debes estar agotada.

Jill no dijo nada. Permaneció sentada en el sofá. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, tantas ideas que poner en orden y tantas ganas de derribar esa barrera que la separaba de Chris… Sabía que todo lo que decía era cierto; no podía reprocharle absolutamente nada. Siempre la había respetado, le había dado su apoyo… y ahora le había confesado su amor. Y debería estar en el séptimo cielo, porque era algo que deseaba desde hacía muchísimos años.

-Te acompaño a tu habitación –anunció el moreno desde la entrada apoyándose en la puerta -. Así aprovecho y me cambio.

La rubia se levantó y siguió a su compañero hacia la planta de arriba. La habitación de Chris estaba casi a la mitad del pasillo. Nunca había estado en la planta superior, ya que casi siempre se habían quedado charlando en el salón o comiendo o tomando algo en la cocina.

De pronto, recordó el momento en el que Chris le quitó ese dispositivo que tenía pegado al pecho, la alegría que le había dado al abrir los ojos y ver su rostro. La esperanza de volver a verle la había mantenido la mayoría del tiempo cuerda. Él había movido cielo y tierra para encontrarla. Había confiado en ella. Siempre. El mayor de los Redfield se detuvo frente a la puerta de su dormitorio.

-Buenas noches, Jill –se despidió con una sonrisa, ésa que la volvía loca -. No dudes en llamarme si…

Pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada más. Jill se acercó a él y lo besó con posesión. Chris se quedó tan sorprendido que tardó unos instantes en reaccionar. Le pasó los brazos por la cintura y siguió besándola. Sus lenguas se encontraron mientras Chris abría de una patada su dormitorio. Aún seguía bastante confundido con ese arranque de pasión.

Se apartó. No… entendía nada.

-Jill…

-Tengo una cosa muy clara… -dijo la rubia despojándose del jersey blanco. Su acompañante la observaba sin perder detalle. La deseaba. Muchísimo. Su miembro empezó a despertarse de nuevo -. Quiero que esto funcione desde el principio. Necesito sentir que entre nosotros todo va bien…

Tiró el jersey al suelo, quedándose con una camiseta negra. Chris tragó saliva con dificultad. Estaba tan sexi con el pelo suelto que no quería ni imaginar cómo sería el resto.

-Tal vez… -fue lo único que consiguió decir con la boca seca. Jill se acercó y le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Quiero afrontarlo. Quiero sentirme segura contigo –y le abrió la bragueta. Chris suspiró excitado. Su fiel compañero estaba más que despierto con esos juegos -. Llevo mucho tiempo deseando esto… y sé que tú también.

-Sí… pero…

-Puedo hacerlo – y le puso una mano sobre la camisa a la altura del corazón -. Por los dos.

Y volvió a besarlo desabrochándole los botones de la camisa. No recordaba a Chris tan fuerte, pero estaba segura de que había estado todos estos años machacándose en el gimnasio y tomando productos. Era un obseso del deporte. Aunque a ella no le iban demasiado los tíos con esteroides tenía que Chris tenía su punto. Siempre: desde aquel joven alocado de Raccoon City al hombre que había conseguirlo rescatarla en África.

Ambos cayeron sobre la cama. El moreno arrojó la camisa al suelo antes de abrazar a Jill y atraerla hacia él. El pelo le caía sobre los hombros de forma muy sexy. Le estaba excitando cada vez más todo lo que veía. La ayudó a quitarse la camiseta negra y se quedó en sujetador. Había soñado tanto tiempo con eso… Y por unos instantes no pudo evitar mirar la marca que le había dejado el artefacto. Era una prueba de la macabra mente de ese hijo de puta. Le acarició los pechos a través del sujetador con unos deseos enormes de quitárselo.

Su pene estaba completamente erecto; el pantalón le estaba empezando a sobrar. Estaba convencido de que Jill estaba notando su erección. Se incorporó un poco y le besó los pechos por fuera. La rubia le pasó los brazos por el cuello, animándolo a seguir con el juego. Chris le pasó la mano por la parte espalda y le desabrochó el sujetador sin demasiados problemas.

Sus pechos quedaron completamente liberados. El mayor de los Redfield los observaba con lujuria. Lo quería absolutamente todo de ella. Se llevó uno de sus pezones a la boca y lo chupó. Masajeó con delicadeza el otro… y pudo sentir los gemidos de placer de Jill en su oído mientras le besaba el cuello. Se le erizaron los vellos. Era más de lo que podía soportar.

-No sabes cuánto llevo esperando esto… -murmuró el ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. apartándose un poco para quitarse la hebilla del pantalón. La arrojó al suelo junto a su camisa, que estaba bastante arrugada.

-Ya somos dos… -contestó su compañera tumbándolo por completo en la cama. Le cogió las manos y le dio un beso en el hombro. Lentamente, fue bajando por su pecho y su obligo. Chris se movía completamente excitado.

-Oh, Jill… -susurró cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del momento. La rubia le desabrochó el botón del pantalón y comenzó a bajárselo con lentitud. Derrochaba sensualidad en cada poro. La deseaba cada vez más.

Sus pantalones quedaron tirados a los pies de la cama. Jill se quedó observando con una sonrisa la prominente erección de Chris. Sabía que lo que estaba pasando entre ellos era un momento mágico, y que en ningún momento debía hacer algo que lo estropeara. Aunque lo cierto era que notaba a su compañero bastante tímido. Se incorporó y caminó hacia la mesita de noche. Jill lo vio abrir un cajón. De él sacó una caja que puso sobre la cama.

No le hizo falta ver mucho más para comprobar que se trataba de una caja de preservativos. Estaba completamente de acuerdo. No quería contagiarle absolutamente nada si es que aún no había terminado de eliminar el virus. Dejó el envoltorio a su lado y guardó la caja en su sitio. Volvió a su sitio sin dejar de mirarla. Se situó a su espalda. Podía notar perfectamente su erección en el trasero. Eso la excitaba de sobremanera.

Empezó a besarla por el cuello. Empezó a deslizar sus manos por los hombros hasta llegar a la cintura. Le desabrochó el botón al pantalón y se lo bajó sin apartarse ni un centímetro de su piel. Le mordisqueó la oreja. Podía notar cómo le encantaba todo lo que le hacía. Jill se dio la vuelta y le pasó los brazos por la cintura.

-Ahora estamos empate… -apuntó Chris atrayéndola hacia él.

-No lo creo… -y le bajó los calzoncillos de un tirón. Su pene quedó completamente libre.

Volvió a empujarlo hacia la cama mientras se quitaba con lentitud las bragas. Estaba tan fascinado con su forma que no atinaba a coger el preservativo que había dejado sobre la cama. Mirara por donde la mirase… Era una mujer espectacular. Iba a asegurarse de que ninguno de ellos olvidara esa noche fácilmente. Consiguió encontrar el envoltorio mientras la rubia reptaba hacia él. Se miraron. No hacía falta decir nada más para saber que entre ellos existía algo especial. Siempre lo había existido.

-Jill… -murmuró Chris sin apartar ni un instante la mirada -. Está siendo una noche inolvidable. Quiero acabarla de la mejor manera posible… Pero no voy a hacer nada si no estás preparada.

Se lo quedó mirando pensativa. Si habían llegado a ese extremo es porque realmente parecía dispuesta a llegar hasta el final… Pero a Chris seguía chocándole mucho ese cambio de opinión a pesar de que estaba siendo una de las mejores noches de su vida.

-Eres todo un caballero… -respondió su compañera poniéndose a su lado y acariciándole el rostro -. Creo que ésa fue una de las cosas que me enamoró de ti –guardó silencio durante unos instantes -. Como ya te dicho, quiero que esto funcione… y necesito afrontar mi miedo… Necesito hacerlo contigo.

-Si hay algo que te incomode o si te hago daño… -le temblaba todo sólo de pensarlo -. Sólo quiero que me pares, ¿de acuerdo?

Y la determinación que vio en el rostro de Jill fue suficiente. Abrió el envoltorio y se colocó el preservativo. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, estaba realmente nervioso, como si fuera la primera vez que fuera a hacerlo con una chica en el instituto o en la universidad. La excitación y la expectación estaban pudiendo con él. La rubia se subió encima con bastante agilidad. Sus respiraciones se volvieron más agitadas. Estaban preparados.

Jill agarró el pene de Chris. ¿Qué ocurría si era incapaz de soportarlo? ¿Qué pasaría si nunca más podría hacer el amor por culpa de Wesker? Necesitaba quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza… y sólo tenía una forma de hacerlo. Empezó a introducirlo en su interior. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. ¡Dolía! ¡Dolía mucho!

-Jill, ¿estás bien? –preguntó el moreno bastante preocupado al ver que su rostro había cambiado por completo.

-Sí… respondió la aludida abriendo los ojos y torciendo algo menos el gesto. Era una sensación un tanto extraña: placentera… pero al mismo tiempo confusa. Sabía que Chris jamás le haría daño, y que la trataría perfectamente. Pero había sufrido tanto que no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo tardaría en repararse el daño -. Sólo… Necesito acostumbrarme…

Y empezó a moverse con lentitud sintiendo bastante dolor. Sabía que si ese dolor continuaba no podría disfrutar… y lo último que quería era defraudar a Chris… y a sí misma. Aumentó ligeramente el ritmo consciente de que el dolor sería cada vez más intenso. Pero no le importaba; llevaba esperando ese momento muchísimos años, y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que nada lo aguara.

Los gemidos de placer de Chris la activaron. Su entraba y salía cada vez a mayor velocidad. Aumentó el ritmo hasta casi saltar literalmente. Jill cerró los ojos… y se dejó llevar. Gritó… pero no era de dolor. Era un placer que jamás antes había experimentado. Cinco, seis veces, siete… El ritmo era frenético. Chris le puso una mano en el hombro y la detuvo.

-Para un poco, pequeña… -murmuró acariciándole la barbilla -. No quiero terminar la fiesta tan pronto… Me tienes loco…

Y la besó echándola sobre la cama. Le apartó unos mechones de pelo que tenía en la cara y le sujetó las piernas poniéndola sobre sus hombros. Quería disfrutar de ella de todas las formas posibles… pero no tenía combustible para tanto desgraciadamente. Con lo excitado que estaba no sabía hasta cuándo podría aguantar el tipo. Volvió a introducirse en el interior de esa mujer que lo tenía a su completa merced. Se quejó un poco, pero no dijo nada más. Eso era buena señal.

La embistió con lentitud comprobando en todo momento que todo iba bien. Jill agarró con fuerza las sábanas y cerró los ojos. Gemía. Pero no parecía que le doliera. Disfrutaba. Eso era todo lo que Chris necesitaba saber. La penetró con más fuerza aunque sin ser demasiado brusco. Si el paraíso existía… posiblemente estaría allí. Perdió la cuenta de las veces que la había penetrado en el momento en el que sintió que estaba a punto de correrse. Jill parecía bastante acalorada también.

Le cogió las manos con determinación. Habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos… que iban a llegar hasta el final. Los dos. Como siempre. Volvió a introducirse en su interior mientras la besaba. Sus lenguas volvieron a encontrarse. Todo parecía tan perfecto, tan… imposible. Había casi dado por perdidas la esperanza de encontrar a la mujer que amaba… y ahora la tenía allí.

Los gemidos de ambos quedaron amortiguados por sus besos. Chris notaba que en cualquier momento se iba a dejar llevar.

-Jill… -murmuró en el momento en el que perdía la noción del tiempo. Bajó él, Jill emitió un gemido que le hizo comprobar que ella también había llegado al orgasmo. Se dio unos segundos para coger aire y se separó de su compañera. Se tumbó a su lado intentando recuperar la respiración y la miró. Ella le devolvió el gesto -. Ha sido maravilloso.

Y la atrajo hacia sí.

-Nunca tuve dudas de que lo sería… -y le sonrió acariciándole el rostro. La lluvia seguía sonando en el exterior -. Aún sigo sin creerme que esto esté pasando…

-Pues créelo. Porque desde hoy serás la mujer más feliz del mundo. Te lo prometo –y le dio un beso -. No voy a permitir que vuelva a ocurrirte nada más.

-Cuidaré nuestras espaldas –bromeó la rubia guiñándole un ojo -. Siempre se me ha dado bien –y se quedó callada unos instantes -. Te quiero, Chris.

-Y yo a ti, Jill.

* * *

 _Jill abrió los ojos. Sentía todo el cuerpo dolorido. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba atada de pies y manos sobre una mesa. No recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado en las últimas horas. Miró hacia abajo. Llevaba un traje morado. No recordaba haber tenido ningún traje así. Intentó soltarse, pero todo era en balde; las cuerdas eran bastante resistentes. Había numerosas pantallas y algunos tubos llenos de agua. ¿Qué demonios era todo aquello?_

 _De pronto, se abrió una puerta. Jill alzó la mirada, y lo que vio le hizo temblar de arriba abajo. Albert Wesker. ¡Tenía que estar muerto! ¡Ambos tenían que estarlo! ¿Por qué…?_

 _-Mi querida Jill… -la saludó acercándose a la mesa -. Despiertas en buena hora. Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante._

 _-¡Muerto! ¡Estás muerto! –gritó la ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S apretando los dientes. La pierna izquierda era lo que más le dolía. ¿Acaso habían logrado sobrevivir a la caída? ¿No estaban en el infierno?_

 _-Siento desilusionarte, cielo. Estamos más vivos de lo que crees –y le pasó un dedo por el escote -. Has tardado lo tuyo en recuperarte, pero ahora que te tengo operativa vamos a conquistar el mundo._

 _-¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Te mataré! –gritó, forcejeó, pero las cuerdas seguían sin ceder. Wesker la observaba con una amplia sonrisa._

 _-Fue muy bonito lo que hiciste por Chris… Un auténtico acto de amor –y rio con fuerza._

 _-¡Cállate! –exclamó Jill viendo que la situación se le escapaba de las manos._

 _-Volverás a reunirte con él tarde o temprano. Aunque antes… -y sacó un aparato del bolsillo de su gabardina. Parecía un mando a distancia -. Me debes un favor por salvarte la vida. Durante estos meses…_

 _-¿Meses? –lo interrumpió la morena boquiabierta. ¿Qué había pasado en ese tiempo? ¿Había estado inconsciente? No quería ni imaginar lo que ese cabrón había hecho con ella._

 _-Tenías magulladuras por todas partes y la pierna izquierda rota. No hace falta que me des las gracias por cuidarte._

 _-No pensaba hacerlo. Hijo de puta…_

 _-Como te iba diciendo, vas a ser un aliado realmente valioso en esta lucha que voy a librar para salvar al mundo. Te he puesto un aparato que te administra un suero que te ayudará a ser más fuerte, a ser mi sierva…_

 _-¿Qué…? –y no tuvo más que mirar hacia abajo para ver un aparato con forma de araña que tenía una luz roja parpadeando. ¿Qué demonios era eso? Las manos empezaron a sudarle. Aquello no le gustaba absolutamente nada._

 _-Vamos a hacer una pequeña prueba… -y pulsó el botón del medio._

 _Las patas de la cosa se fijaron al pecho de Jill, que empezó a gritar. Se le saltaron las lágrimas. Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar. Notaba cómo algo entraba en su interior a través de esas patas. Gritó cada vez más fuerte ante la atenta mirada de Wesker._

 _-Te violaré por cada vez que me desobedezcas. ¿Lo has entendido?_

 _-¡Vete al cuerno!_

 _Y el rubio le propinó una torta que resonó en toda la habitación._

 _-Sé que aún estás en la fase uno, y que habrá más tiempo de resistencia que de sumisión… Disfruta de los pocos momentos de lucidez que te quedarán a partir de ahora, porque el tiempo que no estés a mi servicio te criogenizaré para seguir analizando tu maravillosa sangre… -y volvió a sonreír de forma burlona. Jill apretó los dientes aguantando el dolor, pero era insoportable; esas cosas le desgarraban la piel -. Y ahora, voy a dejarte un aviso para que no olvides nuestro trato._

-¡No! _–gritó viendo cómo le bajaba la cremallera del mono. Esa cosa le estaba dando dolor de cabeza y le estaba metiendo unas ideas extrañas en la cabeza. Pero no podía soportar que ese cabrón la tocara. Intentó de nuevo soltarse sin éxito -._ ¡Por favor!

 _-No sabes lo dura que me la pone verte suplicar… -murmuró Wesker bajando la cremallera por completo. Su vagina quedó a su vista -. El señor Spencer se aseguró de que no tuviera descendencia… Así que puedo follarte todas las veces que quiera._

-Jill…

 _Se desabrochó la bragueta y se introdujo con violencia en su interior._

-¡Basta! _–chilló la morena llorando. Cada vez le costaba más pensar con claridad, pero lo único que tenía claro era que debía aguantar… porque Chris iría a salvarla. Las penetraciones de Wesker eran como cuchillas que le desgarraban el interior. Era peor que esa cosa que tenía en el pecho -._ Mátate… No quiero… Seguir con esto…

 _-Lo harás hasta que yo lo diga… -el ex capitán de los S.T.A.R.S. emitía gruñidos broncos mientras entraba y salía a gran velocidad. Tenía hasta cierto punto morboso follarse a Valentine -. Pensar que estoy profanando algo de Chris… No sabes cómo me excita…_

* * *

-¡Jill, despierta!

-¡No! –la rubia abrió los ojos alterada y empapada en sudor. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de Chris. La luz estaba encendida. Chris estaba a su lado con un gesto de bastante preocupación.

-Ha sido una pesadilla… -y la abrazó dejando que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro, donde empezó a llorar. Creía saber qué era lo que había estado soñando. La doctora le había comentado que casi todas las noches, mientras la observaban por los monitores, se despertaba gritando y temblando -. Estoy aquí. Tranquila.

-No he dejado de soñar con esos momentos desde que volví… -murmuró Jill apartándose del hombro de Chris y quitándose las lágrimas que le bajaban -. Me persigue allá donde esté.

El moreno no sabía qué decir. Ese hijo de puta se había asegurado de que no lo olvidara jamás, y no había nada que le doliera más que ver a la mujer que amaba en ese estado. Sabía que ambos necesitaban tiempo, y que tal vez las cosas volvieran más o menos a la realidad. Concertaría una cita con la doctora y le comentaría todas sus dudas al respecto. Estaba convencido de que Jill lo agradecería.

-Wesker pasó a la historia –logró decir tras el silencio que se había formado -. Sé que lo que te hizo… Te perseguirá durante mucho tiempo. Quiero ayudarte a recuperar la confianza, quiero que seas feliz a mi lado. Quédate a vivir conmigo. Juntos lo conseguiremos. Yo seré tu atrapasueños.

-Gracias, Chris. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti. Me vuelves loco de rubia y de morena. Que lo sepas.

Jill le dio un beso y volvió a echarse sobre la cama. Tal vez se sintiera más segura con Chris. Sólo el tiempo lo diría.


End file.
